Approximation to Parallel
by limitedvocab
Summary: Dresden Files xover. Pairing Troy/Ryan and Harry/Bob. Ryan came into possession of a cursed skull. Chp 2 REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Ryan Evans studied the velvet satchel from his couch. Cold blue eyes swept past the intricate detail on the satchel, registering the fine quality of the fabric.

It was not his habit to pick stuff from the junkyard. A habit that never existed in the Evans bloodline. The blond undid his tie and sighed. With a frown, he contemplated the contents of the satchel as he took another sip from his bottle of chilled beer.

Ryan picked the satchel, weighing it with his free hand. He took another sip from the bottle while he pondered about the content. Placing the beer bottle down, he slipped his hand into it and cringed.

Pulling out the content, his eyes widened in horror as he muttered, "What in the world…"

An ancient skull decorated with symbols rested on his hand.

"Damn it…"

The empty sockets of the skull glowed with orange light and a thin wisp of white smoke wafted from those two holes. With a yelp, the blond dropped the skull. The couch squeaked in protest as the blond pressed his entire body on it.

Arms covering his head, he watched the skull rolled gently on the carpeted floor. Did he drink too much?

"Harry?" a smooth voice questioned.

Ryan lowered his arms, eyes fixated on the spectral being before him. The ghost had short white hair and his pale skin glowed in a pale silvery sheen. Bright, inquisitive eyes studied him as the ghost placed his hands to the small of his back.

Smartly dressed in a black suit that tailored to fit, the ghost stood to his full height. The spectral being held a regal bearing and his sharp, fine features seemed almost too archaic in this modern era.

"Who are you?" Ryan asked, still gawping.

The ghost raised his brows as he tilted his head slightly to the left; his eyes calculative and expression calm. "I am Hrothbert of Bainbridge, but I rather be addressed as Bob."

Ryan noted the thick British accent that accompanied his words.

"Ok, Bob…is that your skull?" Ryan pointed to the skull resting on the floor.

"Yes," Bob replied stiffly. Those wise eyes noted that his skull was lying next to the blond's polished leather shoes.

"I did not mean to drop your skull," Ryan mumbled apologetically after following Bob's line of sight.

"I am sure you didn't mean to. I should be the one to apologize for my sudden, unsolicited appearance," said Bob with a smile.

Ryan shifted uncomfortably under the ghost's studious gaze. He tried to relax his tensed body while he was suddenly conscious of his apparel and image.

"Pardon my insolence, but where am I?" the ghost queried.

"Well, you are at my place…in an apartment in the middle of Chicago," Ryan answered, adding the latter to ease the frown on the ghost's forehead.

"Not far…" Bob replied, gazing out of the window.

Ryan dipped his head and extended his arms to pick the fallen skull.

"You have yet to introduce yourself," the ghost reminded gently.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry," Ryan apologized, leaping off the couch and extended his hand. "I'm Ryan Evans."

The ghost observed the fair, smooth hand offered and shook his head.

Ryan understood and started to apologize frantically.

"Young man, I do not take it to heart. It is alright," Bob intoned lightly.

Ryan nodded, studying the coffee stain on his carpet, feeling like a child under Bob's scrutiny. Eyes flicking upward, he noted the warm smile on the ghost's face.

Slowly he raised his trembling fingers, reaching for Bob's pale fingers. Bob took a step back, but that did not prevent the blond from touching him.

With a shudder, Bob's eyes fluttered close. The ghost never liked it when people did that, Harry the only exception. Not only did he feel his incorporeal form being violated by the gentle warmth of the living, he was capable of glimpsing into the blond's past.

Quickly Ryan pulled his fingers back. The chill was awful and had left his fingers numb. But it was not the chill that troubled him. It was the ghost's moist eyes.

"I am sorry..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** (rewritten)

Harry Dresden was not exactly a calm man. Standing tall with short black hair and a faint stubble shadowing his chin and lines of worries beneath his eyes, he looked like he had not rested in a week. Walking back and forth in his shop, he was deeply perturbed by the disappearance of the cursed skull/Bob.

The first thing that popped into his head was his uncle, Justin Morningway. Whatever took the skull obviously left no biological evidence that would be useful in tracking it/he/she down.

That morning – after the skull's disappearance – he had tried to detect any magical residue left by the thief. He was bothered by the weak pulse of dark magic that lingered in his lab. The signature left by the perpetrator was unidentifiable and odd.

About to enter his lab, the door of the shop creaked open and a tall brunet, Troy Bolton, strolled in with inquisitive blue-grey eyes. There was reluctance in those eyes, but Dresden quickly discounted the idea as he approached the man.

"Sorry, close," Harry replied and gestured to the sign board resting on the dusty mirror.

"Well, it's says open," Bolton answered, taking a few steps back and flipped the sign board.

"Look, I'm busy and…I really don't have time to entertain you." Normally the wizard – Harry Dresden – would entertain his client. But not today.

Troy's handsome face darkened slightly. "Trust me, I won't be here either. Wizards and magic…I don't believe they exist in real life."

"They do," Dresden said tersely and took his battered jacket from the sofa. "If you don't, then what are you doing here?"

"I need an investigator. I am not familiar with this city and my stay here is short."

"Get another investigator. There are a few out there waiting for guys like you to walk into their office."

"If they are not too busy spying on someone's husband or wife or nemesis."

"I'm sorry if they are as preoccupied as I am," Harry said.

"I'm looking for someone. His name is Ryan Evans. I have tried searching for his place but it was a futile attempt when I barely know where I was going. I need your help to find this man."

"Hey, I am looking for someone myself ok. So can you stop bugging me?"

"It's not like you can turn me into a toad or anything."

"I won't mind trying," Harry smiled.

"I will pay you a far better price than your current client. Double. Triple. You name it," Troy bargained.

"This is a personal matter ok…Personal," Harry said.

"Better. I will aid you in your search," Troy replied with a quick smile as he took a few steps forward, studying the interior of the shop.

Harry stared at that man. _Damn, he is desperate._ Lifting his eyes away from Bolton he scanned his place. Perhaps helping that man would not be that bad after all. It would not take long.

An hour max. Not so bad.

"What's this?" Troy asked, lifting a small, green scale he collected from the dusty floor.

Harry's eyes widened, approaching the man. "It's a scale."

"I can tell." Dresden ignored the reply as his eyes glowed with curiosity.

Maybe it would not be so bad to take this young man's offer.

After all, it gave him quite a good excuse to wander certain areas of the city without Morgan bothering him. It was not his style to tread certain dark areas with a human. It was risky and stupid.

He did not like the idea of manipulation. It reminded him too much of his uncle, Morningway but at times like this, he could hardly care. He wanted his Bob back. It was that simple.

"What's your name?" Harry asked.

"Troy, Troy Bolton."

"Well, Mister Bolton, you got yourself a deal."

* * *

**Author:** Sorry to those who read and kinda fav it...I needed to cut this story short by two chps, so, I fuse those two chps which is originally the finished chp 3 and 4. Chp 3 is bound to create confusion. It confuse a friend of mine real bad and four is quite a drag. As i priorly promised that all the remaining chapters will be bulk uploaded, from chp 3 to perhaps the end. I intend on keeping my words. Now, with the fusion of the old chp 2 with chp 3 and chp 4, plus a small shift in the starting of the plot, I estimate this would fit within the five to six chapters limit I set for myself. I have no intention of dragging this above eight chps. This story will still remain light and easy...like one or two demon zapping and not booming an entire lair. I plan to keep romance and humor intact. The core of the plot will not be changed. Wish me luck...And it's quite a shame Dresden Files ended way too soon. It's a great tv series.


End file.
